


First Kisses

by k_itt



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: Aoi and Uruha  shared a bunch of first kisses.





	First Kisses

The first time they kissed, it was not even a kiss.

 

Early band life was thought. Nights spent smushed together inside Uruha’s old car or either with backs bended on very unhuman levels between equipment in some cold trunk of an old van. On some very lucky and random occasions, when they could afford the luxury of a shared room over some cheap hotel, they played rock-paper-scissors for who would share the bunk beds and who would sleep on the floor.

There was this one time Aoi got stuck with a very drunk Uruha on the top bed, Kai and Ruki on bottom while Reita sprawled over a blanket turned futon on the floor. 

They’ve put on a great show that night, to say the least, but in Uruha state it seemed they just had the show of their lives. Aoi’s body hurt, from the very tip of his toes until the scalp of his hair after a full week of sleeping on a backseat and gigs over packed stages and small backrooms. He didn’t mind sharing as long as he could stretch his whole body and sleep. If only Uruha would shut up. 

“Oh God, please, someone shush him.”

Ruki growled from beneath and Aoi opened his eyes to a very exited Uruha lying by his side while babbling to the ceiling about some whatever. Aoi had laid down on his stomach, arms cozy between his body and the mattress and it hurted so much from even thinking on moving them. 

“What do you say? Maybe next time we could-“

As Uruha turned his head towards him, Aoi crushed their lips together, his neck regretting the small movement immediately, but it worked. 

“Shut up.”

He muttered, sleeping taking his body the moment he turned his head on the pillow, silence finally filling the room. 

 

\--

 

The first time they did kiss was, well, not a real kiss.

 

Aoi thought he would probably never get enough of this. The rush from his fingers sliding through guitar chords, the loudness from their own music, the screams and shouts and chanting that emerged with such a drill from the crowd, the bright lights and the cheap booze on the backstage. Everything about it was inebriating.

He did felt intoxicated, over stimulated even, while he played through his solo in the middle platform onstage with Uruha. This was really everything he could wish for.

When he stared at his fellow guitarist, all smiles and knowing as they shared the same dreams, he let himself go. It was all teeth and piercing and really, it was barely a kiss, but the shouts from the audience filled up his ears and it felt amazing as he turned back to his spot, all grin and stuff.

 

\--

 

Their first real kiss was rushed.

 

It was somewhere midsummer after some backstage party with local bands and they all had drink more than they should, considering they’d be back on the road in no less than eight hours. They were getting back to their van - at least they didn’t have to sleep on this one – and Aoi was once again stuck with a drunk-babbling Uruha.

Uruha was usually the quiet one, except when he was drunk. Then he would become this broken record player and there was not a thing on Earth that would make him stop. Aoi didn’t know if he was really dizzy, or dizzy from all the talking while they waited for the rest of their band.

Uruha said something about mafia and aliens and some other band drummer, or was it their drummer? It didn’t matter as Aoi leaned over, Uruha’s back pressed to the back of the van and soon lips met lips and tongue met tongue as calloused fingers met smooth skin of bared legs. They still had the bottom parts of their costumes, despite having changed the rest for somewhat normal clothes.

“Had anybody ever told you talk a lot when you’re drunk?” 

This time, Aoi muttered over heavy breaths and way more than mere shoulders touching on a bunk bed, but turned around when Reita laughs reached his ears.

 

\--

 

Their first really real kiss was odd.

 

It had been years since they started not only playing together, but sharing some good amount of their times, meaning long hours spent over meetings and rehearsals and production and composing and sharing more than a couple of drinks together, most of those times.

They had spent the whole evening at Aoi’s home studio working on some music while having their share of drinks over some imported alcohol Uruha was currently addicted to, to the point of bringing a bottle every time he could. 

It was already late at night and the bottle was almost over, which meant a very chatty Uruha and a very tired Aoi. He was exhausted, if he had to be honest. A five hours sleep routine, at most, along the whole process of trying to produce a full album with a very stressed Kai on their toes over the deadline and a very picky Ruki was getting on him. 

Composing was great, really, but his whole head buzzed and his eyelids weighed and they were over with their guitars, just talking over some details they’d had to fix next day before the big meeting. Or it was just Uruha doing the talk when they kissed.

It felt awkward, the first touch of their lips. Not really the first, but the first that night before eyes met and Aoi pressed over Uruha’s body on the small couch.

“It’s late. You should stay over.” Aoi muttered some time later when they finally broke apart. 

“I won’t sleep on the couch.” Uruha muttered back.

But Aoi did. 

 

\--

 

Their first real-real kiss was... it was great, actually. 

They were both tired, Aoi could see it as Uruha placed his barely touched beer on the cabinet of his kitchen. They had meetings all day and still had to work over some of Uruha’s picked song for the upcoming album. They were way more practiced at this now, not only when it came to know how to make things sound the way they wanted and old enough to hold their liquor, but wiser in terms of picking them.

Uruha had just came up and was leaning on the cabinet while Aoi talked about this new effect processor he’d bought and how they should use it for this Ruki’s song when he suddenly felt Uruha’s soft lips on his and hands being pulled into his hair and neck. For once, they were not drunk and for once, Aoi was the one being shut up. 

“Had anybody ever told you talk a lot when you’re not drunk? Because, seriously, Aoi, once you start about about this-“

“ ‘Ruha.” This time, Aoi finger pressed slightly over redden lips, but he muttered because that silence never felt so good. “Shut up.”

And soon he replaced finger with lips and tongue and hands joined skin over skin and oh, they kissed more than just lips that night, for the first time.

 


End file.
